heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Five Priests
Long ago, in ancient times, it is said that there were five priests who worshiped an ancient god and possessed powerful arts. According to legend, one day all five of the priests saw a vision during prayer, and were given instructions to create powerful artifacts in reverence to their god. The priests each worked on their separate artifacts, pouring their time, energy, and life into their work. They worked their own art into the artifacts, as well as their own life force. The priests died when they finished their work, filled with bliss in being the conduit of their god. Being nearly sentient, the artifacts are referred to as a living thing rather than as an inanimate object. The Five Priests are each intricate statues that are made out of various materials. They vary drastically in appearance, but all of them seem to be nearly sentient creatures. They contain powerful arts, more powerful than each of the priests had. The statues are energy powerhouses, and can essentially be used as energy batteries. They each also have specific abilities, said to be gifts of the ancient god. Most of their abilities seem to work in the form of an offering, providing something for a power that is usually greater in value. All of the statues embody one of the Five Great Ironies as well. Attarax The statue resembles a crowned figure sitting on a throne and is made of soft-looking clay that doesn't crack or shatter, There are also various pieces of dark iron on the statue. The crown of the figure is heavy with hanging ornamental decoration, covering the face, and the figure holds up a flag made of feathers. The throne is intricately carved and decorated with large metal rings. The entire statue seems to radiate heat. The figure also has decorated armor carved from clay and iron. Attarax has a clay sword lying upon it's lap, and if one is brave enough to pierce their own heart with this sword they are granted a clay one. The clay heart increases the physical and energy abilities of the person, but if not deemed worthy the person's heart will turn into sand and they would be severely weakened, slowly dying over the course of years. "To yearn the overthrow of the wicked, but are practitioners of the same craft, that is the first irony." Attarax is currently in the possession of Alabasta Theos The statue is made of light marble with inlaid ivory, light seems to shine from symmetrical cracks in the statue. The statue resembles an angel with wings made of clasping hands, floating off of a flat stone. The statue is for some reason difficult to look at directly, and is nearly pulsing with magical power. The angels two hands are held up as if in praise. Theos has the ability to modify ones body. The offering is usually that of a hand or eye, and needs to be made in front of Theos. Someone may place their hand or their head in between Theos' hands, and either their hand will be chopped off or their eye gouged out with Theos' light, though there is a lot of pain there is never any blood. Then, if Theos deems the person worthy, it will replace that hand or eye with a new one. The eye is able to see through illusions and discern the nature of someones (or somethings) art. It glows with the same color as the light eminating from Theos. The hand is able to discern the abilities of art through either touching someone or touching energy that they created. If Theos does not deem you worthy, the wound is left unhealed, and you must live without either a hand or an eye (whichever you gave up). "To open the minds of many, and yet order obedience, that is the second irony." Theos is currently lost, but is eventually found by Haruu and Raiken and taken back to Sirisia Hydrum The Dragon, Hydrum is made of strange stones who's origins are unknown. The statue resembles a humanoid figure with the likeness of a dragon. The statue has a dragons tail and limbs, and the face has draconic features. The statue has a circlet on its head, with jewels hanging from it on chains. The eyes are made of dark stones that seem to contain galaxies, it is said you can get lost in its eyes. Hydrum has the ability to peer into the minds of people, portraying the truth of their intentions. One may offer their mind to Hydrum, who will bestow one of its jewels upon the worthy, allowing them access it its power. If not deemed worthy, however, their memories will be devoured and they will lose them forever. "To wish to be all knowing, and yet are ignorant to the burden of knowledge, that is the third irony." Hydrum is currently located in Dagara, in the city of Lacora. Erini Erini is made of various hard corals and stone, with flowers that are constantly in bloom covering parts of the statue. The statue somewhat resembles a beautiful woman with a gown of water, with antlers sprouting from her back and small fins on her legs. When close to the statue, a faint, unfamiliar but calming song is constantly heard. Erini is said to be one of the most beautiful things ever created. It is said that being in Erini's presence can heal wounds and disease. One may offer their life to Erini, and if deemed worthy, they will be blessed with increased vitality, they will be cured of any current diseases and will become immune to poisons and sickness, essentially allowing them to only die of old age or battle. If not deemed worthy, their life will be taken from them and not given back. "To demand a meaningful endeavor, and yet be wholly lost, that is the fourth irony." Erini's location is unknown, but is thought to lie somewhere along the Dagaran/Alabastan border, where the five priests were first made. Gigas Gigas is a rough statue made of dark stones and covered in moss. The statue resembles a large figure carrying a temple. The temple is ornate and intricate, with spires and domes and gardens. The statue beneath it is dark and sculpted, with defined muscles and veins. The area around the statue seems to be extremely tranquil and still. A person's hands must be placed inside the temple while the incantation that is written on the doors of the temple is recited. When this is done, all of the user's energy is sapped from their body, preventing them from ever using arts or even energy items again, the exhaustive nature of this process usually causes people to pass out. If Gigas deems them worthy, they will wake up with an intricate tattoo around their neck, preventing them from being harmed by manipulated energy such as arts or energy weapons. If they were not deemed worthy then they get nothing, not even their arts back. "To strive for the enactment of peace, but to do so through violence, that is the fifth irony." Gigas is thought to be lost, but is secretly located in the city of Hartfell in Viridian.